I'm Back and I'm Staying
by cinderella9056
Summary: Robin is in trouble, she is being hunted by Moreno and she and her babies has no where to go. Will Jason and Sonny help her after what she did in telling AJ about Michael? Set in 1999
1. Chapter 1

I'M BACK AND I'M STAYING

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: takes place 8 months after Robin left in 1999, Jason found Carly and Sonny after they have sex but he didn't leave Port Charles. The three of them talked and Jason realized what kind of person Carly was and he gave them his blessing. The three of them are friends and Liz and Jason are friends heading for more

PROLOGUE

Robin didn't know what to do she was on the run with two newborn babies. She had tried to call Jason telling him that she was in trouble, but all he did was hang up on her. So did Sonny and Carly. She knew that Jason was getting involved with Carly or was it Liz? She was hurt by this knowledge. Jason hadn't even let her spot in his bed get cold before replacing her, it seemed. She knew that since he was with someone else already and it had only been eight months since she left that he never loved her, especially since he got with the very woman that destroyed them, Carly. She knew that Carly married Sonny, and Mac told her he was getting close to Liz Webber now. She wondered about that, a teenager. Jailbait, he should know better than that but obviously he didn't care about that or her. She heard one of her kids cry and went over to the car seat that her babies were in and lifted Jaycee Rose out of her car seat and changed her diaper and gave her a bottle. Her son Robert Alan woke up and she changed his diaper and gave him a bottle too. Her phone started ringing and she knew it could be important and probably was.

She carefully put her son down and reached for the phone. "Hello."

"Get out of there now. They know where you are and are coming, I am on my way also. Meet me in McDonalds around corner and I will pick you up. Hurry!"

"I will." Robin hung up the phone and put the kids back in the car seats and hurried and gathered their meager belongings and was out the back door with her babies before they got there. She went to McDonalds and waited for her friend and she was only there a few minutes and she came in and Robin got the babies in Shawna's car and hightailed it out of there as they see the goons enter McDonald. They had almost been caught.

Shawna told her friend "You need to go see Jason and get you and the kids somewhere safe. They almost caught you this time. Please Robin I know you don't want to go to him but you were almost caught and you know they would use his kids against him. You need help."

"You are right but how do I get out of here and to New York?"

"I have the cash with me and I will buy the three of you tickets and you can send the money back once you get to Port Charles to the father and he can reimburse me for the tickets. So what do you say?"

"I guess it's time to go home." Robin says, knowing Shawna is right. It is Jason's job to help her not her friends who could get hurt. She was going home.

CHAPTER ONE

Fifteen Hours Later

Robin carrying Jaycee Rose and Robert Alan gets into the cab in Port Charles and gives the address to Harbor View Towers. She was nervous and kept looking around making sure it was safe. The cabbie pulled up in front of the door and got out and helped Robin out and she got the twins and her diaper bag and a duffle bag and that is all she had with her. She takes the twins and walks up to the door and a startled Henry looks at Robin and knows who she is. He didn't know what to do. He was told months ago that she was not welcome.

Henry walks up to her and she knows he works for Sonny and Jason and keeps walking toward the elevators.

"Miss Scorpio, I have orders that you are not allowed here. You have to leave." Henry said regretfully. She was always nice to him.

"You see these twins they are Jason's and Moreno has been trying to kidnap me and the kids for months and I have been running and I and the kids are tired of it. I will see Jason, please Henry."

"Alright. I will personally take you up." He turns to a person she didn't recognize and yells at him to take over the door.

"Please this way Miss Scorpio." Henry says after he takes the diaper bag and duffle bag, he then leads her over to the elevator. They get in the elevator and go to the top floor and get off and he takes her over to Jason's door and is about to knock when one of the guards tells him. "He is not in there he is in with Sonny and Carly in their penthouse."

"Thank you." Henry went over to the other door and knocks and when Sonny answers the door he is shocked to see Robin and with two babies in car seats.

Sonny comes out and shuts the door so Carly and Jason doesn't see her. "Oh my God, Sweetheart, what are you doing here?"

"Moreno has been after us for months and I can't run anymore, especially now that the babies are here. They are newborns and they need to be in one place not running. They are Jason's. I wouldn't ask this normally after you hung up on me but I need help and I am doing this for them. Will you and Jason help me?"

"Of course, I'm sorry I hung up on you. I was angry and I should have listened and made sure you were okay. I think you should know that Carly is pregnant with my baby."

"What!?"

"She is and we are getting married again."

"How did that happen? Is Jason okay with it?"

"I will tell you later how it happened and yes Jason is okay with it. Let's go in, Henry give me Robin's things and go get the rest."

"There is no more, Sonny. This is all I have." Robin said near tears. "I've been on the run for months without any help except for my friend Shawna."

"I'm sorry, Sweetheart. I wish I had listened."

"So do I, so do I."

Sonny opens the door and holds it open for Robin who walks in followed by Sonny and the two people in the penthouse are shocked and can't seem to say anything when she walks in holding car seats.

Please let me know what you think of this chapter/story in a review!


	2. Chapter 2

I'M BACK AND I'M STAYING

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: takes place 8 months after Robin left in 1999, Jason found Carly and Sonny after they have sex but he didn't leave Port Charles. The three of them talked and Jason realized what kind of person Carly was and he gave them his blessing. The three of them are friends and Liz and Jason are friends heading for more

CHAPTER TWO

Previously

Sonny opens the door and holds it open for Robin who walks in followed by Sonny and the two people in the penthouse are shocked and can't seem to say anything when she walks in holding car seats.

Carly regains her composure before Jason does, "What is she doing here? Who are the kids' cause they certainly can't be hers, she can't have kids?"

"You are wrong Carly the kids are mine and Jason's." Robin said.

"No, you can't have kids."

"Yes, I can, they have tested negative so far. They are on the preventive though. Just to be on the safe side."

"Get out of my house!" Carly yells, shocking the kids awake, who starts crying.

"It's okay Jaycee Rose and Robert Alan." She coos to them as she unbuckles the car seats and first takes out her daughter and then her son and she rocks them in her arms back and forth walking so they would calm down. They do as Sonny walks up to her to see the babies better and Jason comes out of his shock.

Sonny asks her "Can I hold one?"

"Yeah, that would be good. I have to get their bottles made up."

"I can do that if you like." Jason said, he wants to hold his children.

"Thanks formula is in bag and bottles are too. Make sure that they are warm not cold and not hot."

"I know."

"I suppose you do."

Carly comes up and sees the twins and she says "I am sorry I woke the babies up. I didn't mean to. I just don't want you here. This is my house now and I want you out of it."

"She's not leaving, Carly. She is my sister and always will be and she stays."

"Sonny, no. She is not your sister. She betrayed Jason."

"So did you by the looks of it." Robin said.

Carly looks at her and wonders what she knows and she pales. What if she took Jason and Sonny away from her?

"You get out, right now. I will not have you take Sonny and Jason away from me, they are mine."

"The hell I am." Jason said angry at his friend, he walks over to Robin and puts the bottle in the baby's mouth and walks over to Sonny and does the same thing. "I am not yours and never will be."

Sonny said "Honey, I love you but you need to calm down think of the baby."

"Then get her out of my house."

"No, she is in trouble and I am going to help her. She's been running from Moreno." Sonny said.

"Robin, please tell me what is going on?" Jason asked.

"Like I told Sonny, I found out I was pregnant after I left here in January and I was three months pregnant and I tried to call you, Jason, but you hung up on me. Two days later I was walking home from school and someone grabbed me and said 'Moreno wants to talk to you.' and I started yelling and he hit me and saw the guys that heard me come running and he said 'I will get you, you are worth a lot of money' later I found out that Moreno went to the mob boss in Paris and offered a 500,000 reward for me and I went home and relaxed in the tub until my roommate came home and she was late coming home and when she did Shawna was bruised up and told me that Moreno had his men rough her up and they were supposed to rape her but she got away. I knew Moreno wasn't going to let it go so I packed my bag and left and I have been running ever since. I finally decided to come see if you would help me. I decided to come in person hoping you two wouldn't say no. Will you help me keep Jaycee and Robert safe? Will you help me? I am tired of running. I have been running for months while pregnant and now with the kids. I have been lucky. Luck won't always hold out."

"I'll help you, Robin." Jason said and then he added "I'm sorry that you are still in danger. You left me and went to France only to have Moreno go after you there. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. It's Moreno's. Now where are the kids and I going to be at, a safe house?"

"I think it would be better if you stayed with Jason. Harbor View Towers has the best security."

"No. I will not live with Jason."

"Why not?" Jason asked, not understanding why Robin doesn't want to live with him. "I will keep you and the kids safe."

"I have no doubt you would, but I am not living with you."

Carly walks over and says "It's not about that, it's about Liz Webber. Robin doesn't want to see you with her. Can't say as I blame her. I wouldn't want to see you with the woman you moved on with after only a few months of being gone."

"Is that why, Robin? Is that why you don't want to live with me and let me take care of you and our kids?"

"Yes, that's why. I don't want to live with you and watch you with her. I know you never loved me but I loved you more than anything and you didn't love me I know that now. I still don't want to see the man I love and father of my children with another woman so no I will not live with you."

"Robin, I am not with Liz intimately. I care about Liz, but I am not with her like that."

"Mac told me that you two were together. That you were with Carly and then Liz?"

"No, I never broke my word to you, I have not had sex with Carly or Liz or anyone since you left. Yes Carly and I got close and I was starting to care for her but no I did not sleep with her or Liz. I will keep Liz away but all we are is friends. She misses Lucky and I missed you."

"You missed me?" A stunned Robin asked. "What about what you said on our bridge?

"Yes, I missed you. I didn't mean to lose you all I wanted to do is love you. I just was angry that you had told AJ about Michael. I said that on our bridge and I have regretted it ever since I said it. Please forgive me?"

"Jason, the kids and I would love to live with you until this is over."

"Thank you, Robin. May I hold my children?"

"Of course you can they are yours after all."

"No! No! This can't happen. Sonny stop this. Robin isn't right for Jason."

"Carly, you are my friend, but if you don't leave Robin alone I will cut you from my life. Last time I chose Michael and you, I won't make that mistake again. Do you understand? Robin and my children are who comes first. Robin is first then the kids. I still love Robin and always will so you better get used to seeing her Carly and if you say anything hurtful to her you will be cut from my life."

A shocked Carly is suddenly quiet. She can't believe this. Robin would win this time it seemed. What was she going to do?

Please let me know what you think of this story/chapter in a review!


End file.
